Energy sources are typically used with electronic systems. Many systems that are used, such as security electronics, require wiring that must be installed through various external barriers such as walls, windows, and the like. This wiring through barriers may significantly increase the cost of the systems, potentially compromise the environmental isolation of the system, and introduce potential breaches in security barriers of the system. Although advancements have been made in the field of electronic systems, improvements are still needed for transferring energy and data through barriers.